The Heart of a Fighter
by lovehihere
Summary: Madeline is brave, not stupid. Captured and taken. But if Pan thinks she will follow orders he has another thing coming. She maybe lost but she will Fight. PeterxOC. (Rated T for possible future content)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there :D This is my first story, please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Again!" I shouted at my instructor as my back hit the mat.

"Mad I think that's enough for you today. Don't want to over do it and not be able to train again like you did last time." he laughed circling me jokingly

"Oh come on Jack" I wined

"No means no." he said firmly

"Fine." I replied sounding disappointed

But when he turned his back I tackled him to the ground and braced his arm behind him. Feeling him struggle beneath me I let out a laugh.

" Oh did you forget remember lesson one?" I mocked him my lips to his right ear,

"Oh yeah?" he replied, his voice muffled by the floor "and what would that be?"

"Never turn your back to an opponent when you're still on the mat."

Standing up I straitened out my uniform and bowed. I smirked and ran towards the changing rooms.

The wind was strong and cold as I left the sports centre, blowing the rain around. I knew that there wasn't even a point in trying to use the umbrella because it would probably just break and the wind would blow the rain in anyway. I hate English weather.

The streets were empty, peculiar for this time of night. I checked my watch again. 7:30. Normally at this time the streets would be filled with people trying to get a table at one of the big restaurants near the Thames so that they could look out off their fancy glass buildings at the famous river. Clinking their champaign glasses as the girls pretend to eat their ridiculously small portions of food. I think they call it minimalism or some crap like that. I myself prefer a plate full of hearty foods and feeling full.

As I turned the corner, into the street that I lived on, the street light went out for a split second. I stopped and looked up. My heart raced and my legs set. Fight or flight. My training flickered across my mind. Assess size of attacker. Balance, control, watch them. Fight. Be brave. My fists came up to my face. Never make the first move.

I waited.

The rain soaked through my clothing and the wind whipped the cold all the way into my bones. As I turned to assess my environment my wet hair clung to my face, droplets of icy water glided off, adding to the water in my clothes.

I jumped as my phone rang. Reaching into my jeans which now felt like a second layer of skin to me because of the rain I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice on the other side asked bluntly

I looked around to see if there was anyone there just to make sure that no one follows me home. "I'm on my way"

"Well hurry up." was all she said before the line went dead.

I sighed. Typical. Gathering up the remaining adrenaline in me I began to run. The wind became colder and harsher as I fought against it. My feet splashed into puddles, one after the other. Mother is not going to be happy about this. I took a brief glance down to find that they are covered in muck. The house is near now.

Walking up the marble floors of our entrance I prepared myself concisely. My hands tried desperately to smooth out my shirt and hair. There was really no point. This was a lost cause.

As my key was about to get into the door it flung open. Standing there blocking the light was non other than my mother. Her hair was done up in a perfect tight bun and she wore a black tight fitting suit that accentuated her thin frame. Her lips were bright red in her signature lipstick that complimented her olive skin. The expression she wore on her face was somewhere between horror and disgust. Her eyes wide roaming my appearance. Lips pursed. When regained her usual icy composure, her spine snapped up straighter, her dark eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Are you trying to ruin this family?" she accused, her voice held a calm anger

"I can't control the weather mother." I spat back.

"You are an embarrassment to this family" she huffed, looking away from me she pinched the brigade of her nose "Fine, just go through the back."

The heavy oak door slammed in my face. Rolling my eyes I turned around and rounded the mansion. The white stone became exposed brick as I came to a stop at the back entrance. Putting my ear against the small white door I heard the sound of soft music playing. It was a pop song, one of the new ones that had just recently been released by some new and upcoming artist. There was also the sound of twinkling laughter and clacking of heels against a wooden floor. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

A gasp ran through the room as two females turned towards the door, one a young brown haired girl and the other a grey haired woman. They were holding hands. The girl was wearing a pair of black stilettos that looked suspiciously like they belong in my mother's closet. I got down on one knee and opened my arms wide. She started to run to me with a wide smile only to be grabbed back by her grandmother who tutted and shook her head at me.

"No Kate. Madeline is soaked with rain water!" Lucy, one of our maids, said with a knowing smile on her face.

But Kate continued to squirm and got out of Lucy's arms and into mine. Hugging me round the neck tightly. My arms wounded themselves around her small frame naturally.

"How has my kitty been?" I asked, holding her at arms length so I could take a good look at her. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you.

"I made some cookies and granny helped. Look look!" the small girl answered excitedly laughing as she pointed to a plate on the large mahogany table in the kitchen. "Granny made me pretty!" she laughed twirling in her pink dress "Pretty pretty!"

I looked at Lucy with a brow raised.

She smiled.

"Madeline!" The dragon lady shouted down the marble stairs "Ten minutes!"

"You better go darl'in" Lucy smiled stroking my head.

"No! Di di no go!" Kate cried clinging to my leg

"Kitty I have to" I knelt down to her level again. Taking her face in my hands I placed a kiss onto her forehead. "You know what? Why don't you come with me kitty? You can try on some of my new dresses, not like I will wear them myself anyway."

Kate turned to her grandmother and looked up at her with her wide excited eyes "Can I please gran?"

I let go of the small girl and gave Lucy a smile before I quickly pounced to the table and grabbed a cookie. I took Kate's hand and ran out of the kitchen. She giggled quietly. We can't get caught by my mother. I put my finger up to my lips and smiled at her deviously. That only made her giggle even more.

"Madeline is that you?!" Mother shouted from our gallery causing Kate to jump.

We increased our speed towards my room.

Closing the door behind me I looked at Kate with a triumphant smile. She smiled back at me gleefully letting out a laugh that was a mixture of relief and excitement. Picking her up, I let out my own laughter while spinning her around the room. Her squeals of delight rang like music to my ears.

Suddenly the lights in my room flickered. Putting Kate down I opened the window to see if the wind and rain had caused electricity problems in any of the other houses. Something flickered in the corner of my eye. Unsettled I decide it would be best if I closed the window. Kate stood in the middle of the room, her eyes frightened. Giving her a reassuring smile I knelt down onto her level and took her small hands in mine.

"It's ok Kitty, everything's fine." I caressed her blonde hair. "How about we play a game?" I suggested

She nodded hesitantly, still afraid.

"Ok, lets make a little fortress should we? You can be the princess and I will be the prince."

She smiled a small smile.

"Now that's better! Ok why don't you go to my wardrobe in the corner and pick out a pretty dress and some nice shoes too. I will look under my bed for some more sheets ok?"

Excited, Kate ran and flung the doors of my wardrobe open looking through the dresses, most of which I have never worn. Jeans and leggings were more my kind of clothing, practical, easy to fight in. But at times like these I was glad that my mother love to spend her money to try to make me a "presentable young woman" as she puts it. Her and father has enough money anyway, spending all her time at work.

Suddenly the windows flung open, letting the rain into the room. Something dark came through the window. It was a dark figure. The lights went out. I heard a scream. It was Kate.

"Di di!" her frightened voice shook

"Kate!" I called out reaching into my bedside table where my torch was kept.

I shone it in her direction. The dark figure had a grab on her wrist and was making his way back towards the window. Kate was struggling trying to get her wrist away. It was practically dragging her on the floor.

"No!" I shouted diving across my bed towards the window.

My fist flew towards the dark figure.

It's head swung towards me. It's eyes glowed. Before my fist could make contact it grabbed onto my wrist and threw Kate's towards her. Kate got up and ran to the other side of me, away from the stranger. The figure climbed onto the window pane, taking me with it. Kate cried out grabbing onto my had with all her strength. I realised there was nothing she could do. He will take her as well. I looked into her watery eyes.

"I love you Kitty. Be safe" I told her.

She seemed confused for a second. That was all it took for me to slip my hand out from hers.

Pushing her away I turned back to the figure who was already half way out the window. I threw myself at it.

The last thing I felt was the weightlessness of flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I didn't expect such a nice response. Sorry this chapter took a little long, it's been quite hectic for me over the week.

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think

(sorry it's a little short)

* * *

"Kate!" I screamed as I bolted upright.

Looking around me I realised that I was no longer in my bedroom. No longer in London.

Trees surrounded me. Everywhere I looked was either green or brown. Wind rustled through the leaves and branches. My back was hurting.

Quickly I got onto my feet to look at my surroundings, to see what kind of danger I was in. All I could see were trees. I seem to be in a large forest. Reaching into the pocket of my jeans I retrieve my phone. Maybe I could use the gps tracking to find out where I am.

No luck. There was no signal. Crap. Must be really deep into the woods.

Deciding that moving on was better than staying still, I got up carefully; making sure that none of my bones have been broken. Must keep moving. I have no idea who-or what is in this forest with me, It might come back to finish whatever it wanted to do to me and that idea isn't very appealing.

Questions raced through my mind; Where am I? Was Kate ok? How am I going to get out of this place? How long have I been here?

Leaves crunched under my feet as I waked. Definitely not good. There was no way to mask the sound that my footsteps made since this forest was littered with leaves and twigs.

I stopped walking. Something seemed odd. Looking onto the ground I see that there was a high pile of leaves on the my path. I picked up a piece of rock and threw it into the pile. Straight away there was a loud snap and a net made of rope emerged through the leaves. A trap.

I quickly hid in a bush near by and waited. The sound that the trap had made was likely to be loud enough for who ever it is that is in this place with me to hear. For a moment all was quiet except for the sound of the wind and the leaves. Then I heard them. Out from the trees came a group of people. Small boys. All dressed in ran in together like a pack of pups. Excitedly chatting and shoving each other. Am I dealing with some kind of cannibal island?

Once the boys got to the trap that they had set they stood around it. They looked confused. Another boy, this time older, came from the forest. He was blonde. They all parted for him so he could get to the net himself.

He was different from the rest. More confident. It seems the others looks to him for consent. The clothes on him were more well fitted. He wasn't the tallest of the boys or the oldest but he was the most beautiful. His hair seemed clean even in the middle of this wilderness. It shone blonde in the sunlight. He stood tall, proud, arrogant. A menacing smirk drew on his lips as one of his brows lifted.

"Well well look at that, we have a fun one this time boys!" he shouted to his group, they roared with laughter. "What do you think then boys? Let's play a game!" the leader lifted a fist into the air and his group of boys cheered louder.

The wind suddenly changed directions. The blonde boy's head suddenly snapped straighter and slowly his face turned in my direction. I ducked lower into the bush. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. As quickly as it had come, the glint disappeared from his eyes and he turned back to his boys who were still celebrating.

"Come along boys, the game has started!" with that, he turned away from the net and started to lead the boys away from their trap. The blonde boy grabbed an instrument from his belt and started playing a tune. Immediately the other boys started to dance to the music.

I let out a breath in relief as they were nearly out of sight.

I suddenly heard a shout, I tried to look at who it came from but it was likely to be the leader again."Felix!"

I heard a sound of rustling leaves, likely to be said 'Felix' going to the boy. "Yes Pan" he replied

"Take the boys back to camp, I have some business to attend to." Pan ordered

"Yes Pan"

I waited until I could no longer hear the sound of the boy's feet. Slowly, I relaxed some of my muscles which I have locked into position while waiting for the group to depart. Unfortunately I didn't realise that I was staring on the edge of a large hill. I took a step back, away from my hiding place. My foot came to the floor at a strange angle. Losing balance, I fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I tried to make this one longer for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your lovely comments on my past chapters. Please tell me what you think of this one. if there are any improvements or any ideas for the story please message or comment.

- Mickey x

* * *

As I regained consciousness I realised two things. One, it was no longer day. Two, I have been captured. My wrists had been bounded together by what I guess to be thick vines from the leaves that sprouted out of them. There was a fire near by, I could feel its heat against my back. Cautiously I tried to twist my wrists to see if I could break the vines. No chance. I moved my wrists up to my face and tried to bite through the vines. Apart from the bitter taste in my mouth, this had now effect either. They were tighter and stronger than you would assume a plant could be.

I heard foot steps approaching my body and immediately pretend to still be unconscious. Maybe they would leave me be for the night if they see that I don't pose any threat, that I can't run away. Trying to calm my increasing heartbeat, I started taking deeper longer breaths. I had to bite hard on the inside of my cheek to keep a small scream that climbed up my throat, as I felt a little nudge in the bottom of my back from what I presumed to be a stick.

"Hey Princess, Pan wants to meet ya." came a voice

I kept quiet, hoping he will leave me be. Instead he poked me harder then grabbed my left shoulder and pushed it to the ground. I was now laying faced up staring into a set of intimidating grey eyes. This person was wearing a hood that covered his head and casted a shadow over his face.

"I said; Pan wants to meet you Princess." he repeated, this time with more emphasis

Before I could think of a reply he grabbed my shoulder once again and pulled me upright. I steadied myself and sent a glare towards him. New plan; I will show them that I wasn't afraid. I shrugged off the hand on my shoulder and held my head high. Moving away from my capturer and placing my feet apart for balance, I turned to him and smirked.

"What are you waiting for? Move it." he commanded pointing his stick towards the left into the darkness.

When i stood my ground he got frustrated. He moved towards me. It was now or never. My leg swing up quickly delivering a strike to his left rib, bruising it at the least. He staggered back grabbing onto his side. Not giving him a chance to recover, I lifted my bounded wrists and crashed them onto his back. He dropped to the ground. Not wanting to risk it, I delivered another blow to the back of his head, only enough force to knock him out. I worked quickly, crouching over his body that lay on the ground. Searching through his clothes with my hands tied wasn't easy but I finally found what I was looking for. A dagger. Grabbing it, I sat on the forest floor putting the weapon between my thighs and holding it tightly so the blade pointed upwards towards the sky. Then I brought my wrist to the blade, so that the vine was touching the shard edge and started to work my the vines against the dagger. I could feel the vines weakening until it was finally weak enough that I could break it apart myself by pulling my wrists apart.

Getting up quickly from the ground, I picked up the blade and checked that the boy was still out, quickly searching him for weapons that may come in useful. No luck, the only things of use he seemed to carry was the blade and his stick.

Then I had an idea. I could use some leverage, an upper hand against those others if they come looking for me. I looked at the boy again, he looks important enough. Judging by his age he probably has been around for a while compared to the other, younger boys in his camp. Also the scar on his face indicates that he maybe a fighter or a strong player in their group. I looked around quickly for something to tie him up with. He's wearing some sort of cape. That could work. Making my way over to his body, I cautiously removed the cape. Without the shadow of his cape the scar looked more sinister, etched along his right eye. I started to cut up his cloak into strips with the blade, tying them together when I was finished. Then I proceed to wrap them around his wrist, the same way who ever it was earlier, had done with the vines to my own. Wrapping them as tightly and as many times as I could. When finished, knotted the material a few times just to ensure that it wouldn't come undone. I then attached another separate strand to the material woven around his wrist that I could use to make sure that he stays with me when traveling through the forest.

I retrieved the boy's walking stick and put the knife into the back of my waistband.

Crouching by his body I readied myself. I put the leftover material into his mouth, just incase he decides to scream for help, and pointed the tip of the blade to his throat. Then I straddled him, making sure that he wouldn't be able to make a get away when he wakes a deep breath to steady my nerves I painted a smirk onto my face again. With the hand that wasn't holding the dagger I gave him a strong punch to the gut, causing him to awaken; coughing and spluttering, trying to get more breath into his lungs.

"Wake up now sleeping beauty." I mocked.

He grunted back and squirmed around. I tightened my legs around him.

"Now, no need for that," I taught, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible "How do you like it yourself? Not so nice is it?" He glared at me "Ok. I am going to get up now and you are not going to try to run right blondie?"

I slowly got off his body. When I was completely up he stood up quickly and tried to run. I pulled back on the piece of material I had attached to his wrist, swept down and kicked out his legs from beneath him.

"Now, now." I teased "What did I tell you?" Pulling him upright with the reign I looked at him in the eyes and widened my smirk "Be a good lad and follow instructions. You can do that right blondie?" Still glaring at me he nodded. "Great, now follow me."


End file.
